Alone
by Shellybelly23
Summary: A look threw Max's eye's of feeling so ALONE! A quick story of something I just had to get off my chest. You know how that can be.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this fic is just a way to get out of this little writers block episode I'm going threw. I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh yea, I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters, and I am not making any money off it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alone... Thats what I am. Unloved, unwanted; a shadow of the reality; a image in a mirror; I am alone. What am I suppose to do? I put all this false hope in every transgenic around! We even have transgenic's moving NW to us. To terminal city. I have all these people's hope, dreams, aspirations in my hands and all I can think about is how alone I am! _Shut up MAX!_... God, I'm so freaking ALONE!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max sat alone, in the darkness of the night and stared down at the passing people from her spot atop the Space Needle. She stared down meaning to fullful her need to pour her heart out, to let the pain, anger pour out through her very own thoughts but, got nothing. Max just sat there, empty, realizing she had no tears to cry, no words to speak not even anything to yell at. She laid back and stared at the sky. With her transgenic vision she could almost see the stars threw the thick layer of smug that cover the world. Only she could see this pain that she had. Only she could see that her now empty heart had a thick layer of black covering it. Misfit, lonely, outcast, reject, hated, abused... Max was all them. They say it only took 1 week for everyone to accept chance. To accept that this way was how it always was. But, they were wrong. Max couldn't accept it! Max couldn't!!! She closed her eye's trying to find someway to change the way things were. ANYWAY!

Alone... Max hated the very thought! She couldn't stand it! She couldn't be alone. She just couldn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I see it! God, I've never seen it more clearly. I see it all. The past, the present... the future. The pain, the agony, the betrayal and even the blood and sweat! Is it wrong to hate myself? Is it wrong to want a little more out of life then this?I want it sooooo BAD! Do I not deserve it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One week. One little week! Thats all it takes. Wonder if its taking longer cause I'm transgenic? One week is how long its suppose to take! God, what am I suppose to do now? My rocks gone! I open my eye's and see him. Hadn't even heard him come. I look up and see a pair of the saddest eye's I've ever seen. GOD, WHY IS IT TAKING LONGER THEN A WEEK! I look over as he sits now next to me. I have the urge to hit him, but lay my head back down and close my eyes.

"I'm sorry Max" is what Alec says to me. His words echo in my head. I must have heard it a hundred times. Nothing more is said. We just lay there, pretending we are looking at stars. I can't help but wonder if Logan might be looking down at me from one of those stars... Alone, I feel so freaking alone!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hoped you guys liked it... Please review... I really like em!


	2. Alone?

Not sure if I'll go with this story. I still have another one in the works. So for now, this is it... Let me know what you think

Its now been two weeks. Two weeks since Logan fell down before me and took his last breath. Two weeks since I've been walking down streets without a destination. I can smell him. I can smell him following me. He had since we've laid together atop the Space needle one week ago today. Alec's been everywhere. Its starting to piss me off but, I continue to walk down this ally that leads nowhere. Or maybe it does lead somewhere... Maybe it leads to everywhere.

Max makes her way down the street and takes a left down the next ally. _Where is she going?! _Alec rolls his eye's and continues to follow her. About ten minuets go by till Max stops at an dead end.

_Guess its a road that leads nowhere. _She whispers to herself. Max turns around and starts walking the way she came from. She stops 2 feet from Alec and looks over at the garbage bins he was hiding behind. She rolls her eyes. "Can you please stop following me!" Alec emerges and looks at Max. "How long did you know?" He asked with a shrug. Max glared at Alec. "Just leave me alone ALEC! I'm sick and tired of you!" Max starts to walk away but Alec falls closely at foot. She turns her heal and looks him in the eye's! _I've never noticed his eye's were hazel! I've always figured they were just brown. _"WHAT!" She hissed! "No! NO! I'm not going anywhere Max! And you can hate me! You can curse my name! You can inflict pain. But, I am not leaving your side!" Max tries hard to chock back tears. "Why" She whispers. Alec grins "Because I don't want you to be alone... You do have us, even if you don't want it!" Max turns her head before a smile spreads across her face. _Alone... I guess I'm not alone after all!_


End file.
